Trouble
by HaWaii FiVeO2012
Summary: Grace gets ill, Rachel and Danny never knew how ill she actually was until she is admitted to hospital with a life-threatening condition and needs a kidney transplant. Rachel isn't a liable donor but Danny is, he donates a kidney but will it work out in his favour? Grace/Danny whump...With a bit of Steve (Steve whump fan) (Continuation of Steve's struggle) :) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I'VE DECIDED TO SEPERATE THE FANFIC BUT THIS IS SORT OF A CONTINUATION OF MY PREVIOUS FANFIC- STEVE'S STRUGGLE, YOU CAN STOP BY IF YOU WANT AND READ THAT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO DANNY AND STEVE! BUT THIS FANFIC IS BASED ON GRACE AND DANNY OF COURSE WITH STEVE, THE IDEA JUST CAME INTO MY HEAD ONE DAY AND I DECIDED IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT AND A GOOD FANFIC SO HERE I AM! **

**SUAMMARY: GRACE GETS ILL, RACHEL AND DANNY HAD NO IDEA HOW SICK SHE REALLY WAS UNTIL SHE IS ADMITTED TO HOSPITAL WITH A LIFE-THREATENING CONDITION AND NEEDS A KIDNEY TRANSPLANT...WEIRDLY RACHEL ISN'T A LIABLE DONOR BUT DANNY IS, HE DONATES A KIDNEY BUT WILL IT WORK OUT IN HIS FAVOUR? **

*****I'M NOT THE TYPE OF WRITER THAT LIKES WAITING LIKE 5 CHAPTERS FOR THE WHUMP TO START, NO BEATING ROUND THE BUSH! sO LETS GET STRAIGHT DOWN TO IT!******

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"c'mon Grace, time to get up lazy bones!" Rachel joked as she entered Grace's room bright and early the next morning and opened Grace's curtains leaving in the streaming Hawaiian sunshine, it was another lovely hot day in paradise and Rachel felt great! Grace didn't even stir in the bed, Rachel smiled at her sleeping daughter, visiting Danny yesterday must have taken the last ounce of energy she had as Grace showed no signs of waking.

"C'mon Grace I need to take Charles to daycare, I don't want to be late!" Rachel said rubbing Grace's back as Grace was turned on her side facing away from Rachel. Grace groaned sleepily and Rachel got Grace's clothes for the day and laid them neatly on Grace's bed.

"Can I just stay here? I'll be good, I won't go near anything dangerous I promise!" Grace said her eyes still closed, her voice muffed as her ead was buried in her pink fluffy cushion.

"No Grace you know you are not allowed to stay by yourself!" Rachel said

"Mommy! I'm 10 years old I'm able to look after myself!" Grace said in a whiny voice

"Grace Williams I am going to count to 10 and if your not up and getting chan-" Rachel said her arms folded firmly across her body with authority.

Grace sighed and gave in, there was no winning when it comes to her mother so she reluctantly rolled out of bed and grabbed her clothes to go change. Suddenly she grabbed her abdomen as a piercing pain ripped through her. Her nose scrunched up in pain and Rachel was quick to react.

"Grace? You alright?" Rachel asked leaning over her daughter

"I think I've got a tummy bug" Grace said as she kept holding her stomach

"Where does it hurt Grace?" Rachel asked

"Here.." Grace said as she guided Rachel to the exact location where the pain was, the left side of her abdomen and the pain was now extending to the same side in her back "...It really hurts!" Grace said as a tear ran down her face

"Okay.." Rachel sighed as she grabbed the phone "I'm going to ring Daycare and tell them Charles isn't going to be in today and then we are bringing you to a doctor!" Rachel said

"NO! Mommy no doctor..It's just a tummy bug I swear...my friend Katie wasn't in school all this week because she had the stomach bug..All i need to do is rest, I don't need a doctor!" Grace protested, she had seen enough doctors over the past few weeks, she associated doctors with needles and she HATED needles! After another few minutes arguing Rachel eventually gave in.

"Okay, fine you stay in bed and I'll bring you a glass of water okay?" Rachel said helping Grace back into bed and tucking her in

A few minutes later Rachel came in with a child friendly painkiller, a hot water bottle, a huge glass of water and a thermometer. After taking her temperature Rachel was relieved she had no temperature and after giving her the painkiller and tucking her in with her hot water bottle she left the room warning Grace to call her if she needed her. Grace soon ignored the throbbing pain and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was a 5 weeks since Danny was released from hospital, he was still recovering the doctor had warned for him to stay at home not even to think about about going back to work, he would sometimes experience extreme tiredness and severe headaches so Danny knew he wasn't going back to work anytime soon, especially with Steve only being released from hospital only two weeks ago since he had the automatic defibrillator inserted to automatically shock his heart back into action. Thankfully Chin and Kono were working with HPD on any relevant cases so Steve and Danny didn't feel under any pressure to come back to work anyway, they could just concentrate on one thing, getting better. It gave Danny and Steve a bit of peace of mind.<p>

Danny had to admit though he was bored, all he did all day everyday was sit down and watch TV. He hated life at the moment, so he decided that today was going to be a little different. He grabbed his car keys and decided to go for lunch at Kamekona's because he never trusted his cooking. He hopped into his car and started driving towards Waikiki beach.

He eventually got there and went straight up to Kamekona's truck to order. Kamekona smiled as he saw him approach, Danny gave him a sarcastic wave.

"Wazzup Jersey?" Kamekona said from inside his shrimp truck

"Kamekona! Nice to see you too, long time no see and all that..." Danny said as he ordered Shrimp fried rice.

"So, you all better after your run in with a gun?" Kamekona asked trying to make conversation

"Still painful but i'm getting there .." Danny said

"That's one hell of a scar y'got there.." Kamekona said as he tilted his head to get a look at it as it was towards the back of Danny's head

"Yeah, thanks for noticing!" Danny said sarcastically realising he should have worn a hat.

After lunch Danny didn't feel like going home just yet, he was sick of being at home so he decided to stop off at Steve's on the way. He pulled into Steve's driveway and neared the door. Without even knocking he just entered scanning the rooms for the stubborn SEAL.

"You could knock!" Steve said coming out of the kitchen only dressed in his jocks, his hair messy looked like he just got out of bed. Right at the center of his chest was the scar from the recent operation.

"Here I am taking time out of my day visiting you and you complain when I don't knock..nice to see you Danny..I'll get you a cup of coffee Danny, Nooo! The first thing you say to me is why didn't you knock..very nice!" Danny said making his way to the kitchen to make his own fresh cup of coffee.

The first thing Danny noticed is Steve's scar situated in the centre of his chest.  
>The stitches were out but the scar was still clearly visible, Danny noticed how tired and drained Steve looked and probably felt. He exited the kitchen with the cup of coffee in his hand and took a seat directly opposite Steve who was slumped rather awkwardly on the 3 seater sofa.<p>

"You okay?" Danny asked as Steve eyes began to droop

"I'm fine Danny, I need to go back to work! I'm so bored at home!" Steve complained his hand resting on his chest

"You in any pain?" Danny asked reading Steve's body language

"no...i'm fine..what about you?" Steve asked obviously trying to change the subject

"I'm fine Steve...let me get you a pain killer.." Danny hopped up and strolled into the kitchen and rustled around the presses finding Steve's medication. Steve was hot on his heels insisting that he just took his pain medication before Danny came but Danny insisted and kept searching. Stuffed in the back of one of Steve's cupboards was the pain medication, the label clearly read "One to be taken three times daily.." They weren't opened, Steve wasn't taking them he must have been in a lot of pain.

Danny held them up in front of Steve demanding an answer "Why aren't you taking them Steve?"

"I never took medication once in my life I don't want to start now Danny! I did 3 tours in Kabul and I survived I'm sure I can get through a little.." Steve shrugged his chest aching "Pain.."

"Steve c'mon don't be so stupid you need these! You are only human, and don't say your not in any pain because clearly you are!" Danny said in annoyance

Steve grabbed the medication unexpectedly out of Danny's hand "Fine" He said as he promised he would take one. Danny smiled at his accomplishment.

* * *

><p>Rachel was doing the washing up, Charles was in his walker wondering around the TV while Grace was still sleeping up in her room. Poor Grace, she thought and thought it was odd as Grace never got ill before and this cam eon so suddenly. This thought drew her towards Grace's room to go check on her making sure Charles was okay first.<p>

She went into Grace's room, only to find her in her en-suite and she seemed to be vomiting her brains out, tears were streaming down her face as she brought up yesterdays breakfast, lunch and dinner all at once. Rachel was by her side in no time holding her hair and rubbing circles in her back clearly worried for her young daughter. Grace suddenly screamed out in pain as she realised her mother was behind her.

"MOMMY MY TUMMY HURTS REALLY BAD!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs before her head was once again down the toilet bowl as she continued to vomit. Grace was getting worse and Rachel knew she had to call a doctor.

Rachel tried to calm Grace, but she was screaming in pain and fear as cramps ripped through her abdomen and back. She couldn't stop vomiting and her body was slightly shaking. Without hesitation Rachel ran downstairs and grabbed her mobile phone, she ran 911 and gave the responder the details of Grace's condition and her address. Rachel was going upstairs when she heard a bang. She ran into Grace's room a her stomach dropped. In the en-suite next to the toilet bowl was Grace collapsed in a heap. Rachel feared the worse as she ran over to Grace and shouted down the phone to the emergency responder that Grace was now unconscious and to send someone straight away and quick!

Rachel felt really scared as the person on the other end of the line asked her if she was breathing or does she have a pulse thankfully Rachel checked and it was a yes to all of them. They said to put her on her side to make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit and just to stay with her and talk to her so Rachel did exactly that as a tear escaped her eye.

"Grace? Grace can you hear me? It's mommy Grace please wake up!" Rachel begged but with no response

Then the ambulance sounded outside and Rachel rushed outside to greet them, they brought a gurney and the huge treatment bags in with them and rushed straight up to Grace's room.

"Grace?" Paramedic number one said "Grace, can you open your eyes for me?" He got no response

Paramedic number two applied a blood pressure cuff "She's got high BP, pulse fast and uneven.." He shouted out

They didn't know what was wrong with her, they shone a torch into Grace's eyes and pinched her a couple of times  
>"Reacting to pain and light stimuli.." Rachel knew this was a good thing<p>

"Has she drank or eaten anything?" The paramedic asked as he prepared Grace for transport

Rachel just stared at Grace, but eventually nodded looking at the full glass of water Rachel had brought up for her earlier that morning "No not since yesterday.." Rachel said in shock

"Is she allergic to anything m'am?" The other paramedic asked, "No" Rachel answered "Not that I know of.."

"We need to get going!" They both agreed as Grace was loaded onto a gurney and given life-saving oxygen. Rachel feared for Grace's life as she saw the tubing and defibrillator just in case Grace would take a turn for the worse.

Everything was a blur as she got Charles out of the walker, and followed the male and female paramedic out the door and into the ambulance.

Rachel looked out as the door slammed shut, she had to ring Danny she thought as the ambulance took off sirens blaring.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do ye think? Danny is going to give her his kidney but I am going to include a bit of Steve whump aswell (Steve ends up at hospital too) because I am a MAJOR fan of Steve whump and it needs to be included in nearly every story..but Grace and Danny are gonna be in trouble too! Review please let me know! Thanks :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, thank you all for taking the time out and reviewing this fanfic, nice to see ye are all enjoying it so far anyway :) **

**Here is chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Grace was rushed straight into the Emergency Department, the medical professionals didn't want to waste any time because at this point they had no clue what could be wrong with Grace. Rachel had rang Danny on the way to the hospital and soon enough he came sprinting through the hospital doors worry and fear etched on his face. His heart skipped a beat and sped up significantly when he heard his monkey had ended up in the hospital for an unknown reason so he got there in a heartbeat.

"Rachel? Where is she? Is she okay?" Danny said quickly laying a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder

"They took her in there.." Rachel said shakily pointing towards the floppy hospital doors leading into the ER

"What happened?" Danny asked frantically wanting to know what had caused all this

"She woke up this morning, she felt sick...I ...I was going to call a doctor but she said it was only a tummy bug.." Rachel cried "Why didn't I call the doctor!?" Danny held her close as she cried in his arms, burrowing her face into his shoulders

"Shhh, she is going to be fine okay.." Danny cupped Rachel's face forcing them to make eye contact "She is going to be fine!" He hugged her again as he hopped and prayed that Grace would be okay.

They waited, they were beginning to get impatient but then just as they were beginning to loose all hope Grace was wheeled out on the gurney as a middle aged tanned doctor walked beside her. Grace had an oxygen mask on and she had electrodes placed carefully and precisely on her chest and lower abdomen, tubes were snaking out from underneath her colorful hospital gown in every direction. Danny and Rachel also noticed the IV line and the catheter attached to Grace. She was pale, her breathing was too fast for Danny's liking, she wasn't the same Grace that everyone knew and loved.

They rushed up and disturbed the path of Grace's doctor demanding answers  
>"Is she going to be okay?" Danny demanded kindly as the doctor stopped abruptly as to not to bump into Danny<p>

"Where are ye taking her?!" Rachel added

"Oh, I assume ye are Grace's parents?" The doctor asked. Rachel and Danny introduced themselves quickly and shook Dr. Frederick's hand before finally being informed of Grace's condition.

"Grace is in critical condition, she was brought in with symptoms in which I deal with everyday, after tests we determined Grace is most likely suffering from the onset of Kidney Failure..." Dr. Frederick said earning a frightened gasp off the two shocked parents

"Her blood pressure is high but thankfully we managed to stabilize it, she also showed signs of severe dehydration so we put her on fluids to restore the lost fluids which escaped from her body...We took a urine sample from Grace and under high demand got the tests back early...it showed Grace had high levels of protein in the urine, this is a sign that the kidneys are not functioning properly as usually the urine would be filtered out of the kidneys and back into the blood..Also we found a small quantity of creatine in the blood, this isn't normal either as creatine is usually filtered back into the body and should not be secreted...these are all indications that Grace's kidney are beginning to shut down.." The doctor said grimly before continuing "...we have taken a kidney biopsy to make sure that Grace is indeed suffering from Kidney Failure, the results of them should be back by the end of the week..." he said

"W..what happens now?" Danny asked cradling a shocked Rachel in his arms

"My colleagues have brought Grace up to the renal department upstairs where we will start high range Dialysis which will act as a filter for Grace's body and filter out any impurities and filter them back out of the body again via the machine...I would also like, with yer consent, that ye be tested as liable donors for Grace...would that be okay?" Dr. Frederick asked

"Yeah no problem anything to help Grace!" Danny said without hesitating

"Good, if ye could follow me please.." Dr. Frederick said leading them into the ER department and into a small office and got the equipment ready. Danny was first, he tied a tourniquet around Danny's bicep to reveal the vain and then stuck the needle in and got a sample. He repeated the process with Rachel and sent the samples straight down to the lab.

"Okay..so yer blood will be tested against Grace's and if any of ye are a match then we can go straight ahead with the transplant, we don't want to waste anytime!"The doctor sighed "Look, I know this is all rushed, mightn't seem real at the moment but the reality of the situation is that Grace is young, she is fit and if yer blood comes back a match and we go through with the transplant then I am certain Grace will go onto make a full recovery!" he said trying to calm the parents nerves

"C..can we see her?" Rachel asked nervously

"Yeah no problem, just one more thing.." the doctor rustled around his desk before grabbing two pieces of paper "These are the consent forms stating that you are both okay to donate a kidney...ye don't have to sign it, but if ye don't that means ye won't be a liable donor for Grace.." He placed the forms in front of Rachel and Danny. They didn't even think and just signed the forms, this was Grace's life they were talking about!

Dr. Frederick put the forms in a safe place, smiled and led them to Grace's room upstairs. He left Danny and Rachel to it. Rachel was emotional straight away seeing Gracie hooked up to the dialysis machine as the tube stuck out for her abdomen more then definitely saving her life.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Rachel asked Danny tears in her eyes as she held Grace's hand.

Danny nodded "I'm sure she can" Danny said staring at the still form of his daughter hooked up to so many unusual machines

"Grace, it's mommy...I'm here okay..so is Danny..we'r here for you baby!" Rachel started tearing up and Danny was by her side in no time and hugged her tight, they needed each other just as much as Grace needed them.

They sat with her all evening, Danny had rang Chin who was with Kono and Steve to update them, they kindly offered their services before disconnecting. Then he sat by Grace, all evening he even read her a story which he usually does at bedtime, Grace was 10 I know that's a bit old for a bedtime story but Danny didn't mind.

Soon Rachel and Danny were sound asleep, hopping that either one of them would be a match and save Grace's young life.

* * *

><p>They woke in the morning the dialysis machine still attached to Grace's weak body, they saw another doctor take over from Dr. Frederick he continued his morning check up on Grace but shortly after got called outside by one of the female trainee nurses so he left.<p>

Another ten minutes passed before Dr. Ling returned and Rachel and Danny both stood up, paying attention as he mentioned the blood results were back.

Rachel was upset when she heard that she wasn't a liable donor, but was relieved when she heard Danny was!

"With your consent we can maybe do the surgery first thing in the morning, is that okay?" Dr. Ling smiled

"Yes! Of course!" Danny agreed

"Well lets get you admitted then, follow me.." said. Before Danny left he gave Grace a quick look, gave her a quick kiss and stroked her hair before heading towards the door

"See you later monkey!" Danny said smiling then he left

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED WITH GREAT PLEASURE AND JOY :p ;) tHANK YOU!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey back again! I am so very sorry about the very long delay, college life has been hectic so far! I am really honestly delighted with the response I am getting to this Fanfic, I wanted to try something different and I didn't know how ye would react but I am relieved and excited that ye enjoy it so far anyway.  
>Anyway enough of me talking, on with the next chapter!<strong>

**Summary so far: (It's been so long just to jog yer memories!) - Steve and Danny were released from hospital, Grace fell ill and was soon rushed to hospital. Rachel was met by a worried Danny, and the doctor informed them that Grace's kidneys are beginning to fail and she needs an urgent kidney transplant in order to survive. Rachel and Danny are tested for potential donors but Danny is the only match. Danny happily agrees to donate the kidney but will it go plain sailing? Well, let's find out!**

**P.S For all ye Steve whump fans there is going to be abit of that included in this story aswell since I am a HUGE Steve whump fan myself! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked as Danny got settled into his bed while Rachel fluffed up his pristine white hospital pillows.

Danny looked at her "Are you crazy!" He asked in a sarcastic tone "...It's either this or..." Danny just couldn't finish the sentence he couldn't imagine life without Grace so when the opportunity came to save her life Danny didn't think twice. He hopped he was never going to be in a position like this, but that's life I suppose. Life is unfair sometimes, you just have to accept it!

A young looking asian nurse approached the bed wearing a clean white lab coat and a stetoscope placed neatly around her neck. She had forms in her hand. She handed Danny 3 A4 sheets for him to read, outlining the potential risks and what it will be like after the transplant is finished. Danny would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, because beneath all this tough exterior was a soft and vulnerable Detective. But keeping up his tough demeanor he flicked through the pages unphased and calmly handed them back to the nurse.

The nurse explained that they would be back later on this evening and that is when the Anesthesiologist will come and talk him through the procedure before being whisked away into the OR. With a slight smile she left the room. Soon it was only Rachel and Danny. Rachel giggled when she saw Danny exit the bathrooms wearing the normal hospital gown, he looked silly and the face that Danny was wearing didn't look too impressive either.

"Don't laugh!" Danny said mockingly climbing into bed and lying down taking an old hospital magazine into his hands while he took the TV remote in another.

"Sorry.." Rachel said trying to hold back the laughter. But then her mood suddenly changed as Danny took his eyes of the TV to see Rachel was now crying, tears streaming down her face like a river in flood. Danny sat up straight and went straight in for a hug, he knew exactly what Rachel was thinking.

"I'm scared Danny!" Rachel said drying her tears

"Hey, hey look at me..." Danny said forcing Rachel to look into his eyes "...Everything is gonna be fine, but I do need you to do something for me.." Danny said

"What?" Rachel asked curious

"I need you to be strong, for Grace...she needs you! Don't worry about me!" Danny said rubbing circles in Rachel's back. Rachel nodded and buried her head in Danny's shoulder. They both sat quietly before Danny broke the silence.

"Go be with her, I'm fine here..." Danny said. Rachel agreed, Grace needed her but before going Danny asked her to get his phone in his coat jacket which Rachel did and with a peck of the cheek Rachel was gone.

Danny thought he better let the others know, he couldn't let them find out by Rachel after something this big happened so he scrolled through his contacts and came to Steve. He tapped his name and soon he could hear the dial tone on the other end but no answer. Danny was suprised by this as when Danny left Steve's earlier Steve knew he was going straight to the hospital to see Grace. Danny was annoyed as he rang the second time yet still no answer, he thought Steve would have answered on the first ring to see how his daughter was doing but obviously not!

He next rang Kono and unlike Steve she answered politely and on the third ring. They weren't on for two minutes as Danny told her what had happened and whats about to happen, after that Kono vowed she would be in to see him in the morning, wished him and Grace all the best and hung up. Danny repeated the process with Chin who also promised he would be in with Kono in the morning, Danny also asked Chin would he kindly check on Steve who stubbornly wasn't answering his phone. Chin agreed but said he wouldn't be able to until later on this evening as he had previous engagements. Danny said that was perfect and said goodbye.

He then waited patiently.

* * *

><p>"You be a good girl and fight okay Grace! You gotta fight.." Rachel said as she stroked her sick daughter's sleek shiny hair.<p>

Then there was movement. Grace was beginning to wake up Rachel was beginning to get excited!

"M...ooommmyyy?" Grace asked her voice filled with pain

"I'm her baby..I'm here!" Rachel said her words full of love and emotion

"M'sick.." Grace said barely able to keep her eyes open

"I know baby...your gonna be fine though okay?" Rachel said

"D'nno?" Grace asked trying to look around, she was so weak it scared Rachel

Rachel didn't know what to say, she had to tell the truth "Grace, you...you need a kidney transplant, Danno is going to give you one of his kidneys.." Rachel said her voice shaky

Grace looked suprised "Thank...D'nno.." Grace whispered barley making sense. A tear ran down Rachel's face.

"Don't...cry mommy..." Grace said her eyes beginning to close

"I love you Grace! You stay strong!" Rachel said holding Grace's hand

"Love you.." Grace said before falling back into the dark world

When Rachel woke it was dark, she could hear voices outside Grace's room and by the sound of things it was time. A swarm of doctor's infested the room surrounding Grace as a friendly looking male doctor approached Rachel to explain to her what was about to happen.

He introduced himself to be Danny and Grace's renal surgeon and Rachel's mind was slightly put to rest when he promised to take extra care of both of his patients. He explained that Grace is now being sedated for the transplant and that she is being prepped for surgery. They exposed the area of skin where the incision would be. They also monitored her Blood pressure and Heart Rate vigilantly to make sure no sudden changes occur as Grace was extremely vulnerable in this state.

They lowered Grace's bed and informed Rachel that her presumably husband, they got it wrong, was about to go into surgery right now. They said that if she wanted to be with him one of the nurses will lead you to Danny as Grace isn't going anywhere until towards the end of Danny's 4 hour surgery. Rachel agreed and with one last glance to Grace who was being prepped for surgery she was led out of the room and towards Danny.

She entered the bug floppy doors to the renal transplant department and immediately saw Danny all ready for the transplant in a cubicle just outside the OR. Rachel went up and looked down at him admiringly. He had a tube strapped to his mouth and trailing down his throat supplying him with oxygen. He had no silly gown on him now and the blanket was covering his waist down. Rachel leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She whispered genuinely as the heart monitors steadily beeped in the background. Then Danny was slowly wheeled into the OR out of Rachel's site. Rachel was being comforted bu one of the elderly nurses and soon was led back to Grace who was now all ready for her own transplant, it was happening all to quick!

She hopped and prayed it will be a success.

* * *

><p><strong>I know i'll get to the transplant in the next chapter I promise! Luckily for ye the next chapter should be up soon as I have nothing major on anytime soon! Don't be afraid to Review ;) Thank you readers!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I said I wasn't gonna make ye wait long so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Chin had plans. He was planning on meeting up with Leilani for dinner that afternoon but when he got the call from Danny he felt an uneasy feeling form in his stomach. As he sat down listening to Leilani's stories his mind kept wandering back to Steve and why he wasn't answering his phone. He hopped that maybe he was resting or sleeping but Chin knew it was never that straight foward with Steve so he had to go and check on him.

Interrupting Leilani mid-sentence he excused himself to go check on his friend and boss.

"Leilani I;m so sorry I gotta go..." Chin said. At first Leilani was suprised but then she knew Chin too well, he wasn't going because he wanted to, he is going because he has to.

"Is everything okay.." Leilani asked while Chin started to put on his light jacket.

Chin sighed "...I don't know. Danny tried ringing Steve earlier but he's not answering, he is only out of hospital so I want to make sure he is okay.." Chin said

"Go, go! And ring if you need anything okay?" Leilani offered kindly

"Thanks, I promise I will make up for this.." Chin said and with a kiss on the cheek he was in his car driving towards the troublesome Steve McGarrett's house.

When he got there he immediately knew something was wrong. He hopped out of the car to see no lights were on in Steve's house which was strange unless Steve loves sitting in the complete darkness. He got to the door and knocked calling out Steve's name hopping he would get an answer, any answer but nothing came. His concern level rising he starting knocking harder but still nothing. So he rang Kono.

"Kono, have you heard from Steve lately?" Chin asked

"No, why?" Kono asked

"Oh it's probably nothing but Danny called to say check on him because he rang earlier and there was no answer, I'm standing outside his house and there still isn't any answer, I'm beginning to get worried.." Chin said looking walking towards the back of the house after looking in the front windows and seeing no sign of Steve in the living room. Kono said she will be there soon before hanging up.

Chin knocked on the back door, but there was still no answer. Where the hell was he?! He looked in the kitchen window, it was messy inside there but there was still no sign of Steve. Should he kick the door down? After deliberating with himself for another ten minutes he decided to kick the door down and with 3 swift and hard blows to the heavy timber door he was down. Chin entered the kitchen, it was dark and very messy. He ventured into the living room and searched the place for any sign of the Navy SEAL but still nothing. He went upstairs to Steve's room. The door was slightly ajar and Chintook a peek in, he was horrified by what he saw.

There, sprawled across the bedroom floor was an unconscious Steve. Chin ran up to him and fell down beside him hopping to feel a steady pulse beneath his fingers.  
>Thankfully he was breathing and had a strong pulse but Chin was still very concerned as he was hot to touch and a fine sheet of shiny sweat layered his body.<p>

"Steve? Steve can you hear me?" Chin said slightly shaking Steve's shoulder. He was unresponsive and it severely scared Chin when Steve's pulse started to slow down dramatically. He needed help and he needed it fast! Time was running out.

"Oh my God! What happened!" Chin looked up to see Kono running into the room and fall by Steve's side.

"I don't know I found him like this.." Chin said whipping out his phone "I'm gonna ring an ambulance."

After 20 minutes the ambulance arrived, Chin and Kono continued with no avail to wake McGarrett but he stubbornly kept his eyes closed. Paramedics were quick to set up an IV line and to give him oxygen and soon enough he was rolled into the back of the ambulance and sped towards the same hospital Danny and Grace were in. Sirens blaring loudly as Chin and Kono followed promptly hopping their friend would be okay.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sick of waiting, 3 and a half hours have passed since she last saw Danny and she had been sitting next to Grace ever since. Grace looked so peaceful just like she was asleep, only for the 2 inch pipe stuck down her throat and the dialysis machine beeping every now and again. Grace certainly didn't look like a typical 10 year old girl now.<p>

She still sat beside her, told her how brave she is and informed her on whats going to happen after she leaves the hospital. She promised her obvious days of from school spending the day on the beach eating ice-cream and splashing around in tropical blue waters of the Pacific. Another half an hour passed when the door opened. It was Chin. Rachel wondered what Chin was doing here Danny wasn't out of surgery yet, maybe he was just being polite and stopping by to see Grace before seeing Danny.

"Chin!" Rachel said shocked as she stood up giving Chin and quick hug while he pecked her on the cheek.

"How's she doin'?" Chin asked looking down at what looked to be a very sick Grace.

"As well as can be expected! Danny should be out soon and when he's out she's in.." Rachel said taking a deep breath

Chin could see how tired she was and he hated dropping such bad news at such a time. So he waited.

"Why don't me and you go get a coffee? Take your mind off things? A break will be good.." Chin offered kindly

Rachel nodded her head "No, I can't leave Grace. Danny might be out soon and when he does I want to be with him. I can't miss a thing!" Rachel refused

"I understand.." Chin said

"Something's wrong?" Rachel said sensing the worry and fear in Chin

Chin stayed quite for two minutes contemplating telling her the truth or waiting until afterwards. But he couldn't avoid it so he went with the first option.

"Is it Danny? Did you hear something?! Is he alright?" Rachel said rushing towards the door

Chin caught Rachel by the two shoulders, holding her steady to make her listen.  
>"It's not Danny, I haven't heard anything about him yet...It's Steve. Danny asked us to check up on him because he wasn't answering his phone just before he went into surgery, I went around and found Steve unconscious on the bedroom floor." Chin said<p>

"Wh...is he okay?" Rachel asked worriedly

"They think it's his heart, the automatic defibrillator that they put in last time is failing, the docs said they will leave us know more when they know. I', just afraid to tell Danny it might affect his recovery.." Chin said a question in his vioice

"Yeah but if we don't tell him then he certainly won't be happy!" Rachel said in her usual strong London accent.

It was then that two young doctors entered the room, they were dressed in blue scrubs and they started to wheel Grace out of the room while another nurse explained to Rachel what was happening. After saying her emotional goodbyes to Grace the nurse offered to take both her and Chin to Danny who was recovering in the ICU department.

They were sent to a waiting room, and after impatiently waiting for a solid 20 minutes they were finally allowed to see Danny.  
>He looked fine, better then Grace anyway. They had an oxygen mask on him, but they had a ventilator on stand by just incase. They were electrodes paced on his chest to monitior his heart rate which so far looked healthy. They had a big, clean white plaster wrapping around Danny abdomen and waist around to his back, making sure no bacteria got in there which may cause a deadly infection.<p>

The nurse informed them he is still heavily sedated but he should wake up within the next 4 hours or so. Rachel didn't mind sitting with him until he did open his eyes. She couldn't wait to see him open his eyes just to be certain he would be okay. The next few hours were boring, she talked to him let him know that she was near but other then that there was nothing to do. Chin had left long ago to check up on McGarrett so Rachel was left on her own with Danny. She held his hand the whole way hardly ever let go unless she really had to.

"Grace is in surgery, she is going to be fine Danny! If you can hear me, don't me worrying she is going to be fine! Thanks to you!" Rachel didn't believe her own words but she had to be positive for Grace and Danny's sake.

She stared at the man, considered a hero in her eyes for saving the life of their daughter, sleeping soundly. It brought a smile to her face, not everyone is lucky to have such a great father to such a great little girl!

She lay her head down on the bed, tiredness taking over as her eyes slid shut.

* * *

><p>Kono and Chin saw the white coated doctor approach them. They both stood up immediately as the doctor neared them. He smiled as an introduction and greeted them with a shake of the hands and told them his name was Dr. Brian Yodari a senior professional in the cardiac department. He invited the, to his office and Chin and Kono took a seat nervously waiting for news on Steve, trying to read the doc's body language and expressions to determine themselves if Steve was in a stable or critical condition.<p>

"Steve came in very sick, you were lucky you found him when you did! For some unknown reason Steve relapsed and he went into Tachycardia once again, this may be because of infection because Steve's body has already been through a lot and his body may not have the energy to fight off don't know why the defibrillator inserted into Steve's chest didn't work the way it should but we are currently organising and scheduling another new, high tech defib to be placed in the same place as the last one. Hopefully this will correct the problem. We also noted that Steve had low blood pressure something we have to be extremely vigilant with in his condition and his oxygen levels have dramatically decreased and unfortunately still decreasing so we have put him in an endotracheal ventilator and have him sedated until the oxygen levels rise. This shouldn't take long and he will be off the ventilator as soon as the oxygen levels are back to normal. I know it's allot to take in but we are confident that this new defib will correct the problem and he will make a good recovery." Dr. Yodari said "We also have him on a wide spectrum antibiotic to clear up any infection that may be present.." Dr. Yodari completed

"C..Can we see him?" Kono asked slightly stunned

"Yes you may.." The doc said as he got up and led the two Five-0's out of his office a few doors down to Steve's room.

Kono went to one side of the bed while Chin stayed at the other. Steve looked sick, he was pale and he still had a sheet of shiny sweat covering his body indicating some sort of infection trying to invade Steve's body. He was pale, his mouth slightly agape because of the tube trailing down it. There were tubes coming out left, right and center and it didn't look right. The small line of a scar nearly healed form when the defib was placed in his chest last time.

They sat in shock not only one of the Five-0's but two were out of action! Will it ever end? Kono thought as she took a seat by Steve once more.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke when the sun was going down, the golden sun sweeped through the room setting a cozy atmosphere. She looed at Danny his colour had comeback he looked good. Now all she needed was him to wake up. It's like Danny could read her thoughts because at exactly that moment there was a faint, pained cough coming from underneath the oxygen mask. Rachel was up stroking his hair inches away from his face waiting for his eyes to open.<p>

"Danny? Danny C'mon open you eyes! I'm here!" Rachel encouraged stroking Danny's slightly messed hair

Danny blinked his eyes open and was met by Rachel's big brown ones. He smiled weakly before leaving out another strangled cough.

"Hey" Rachel said as she took a deep breath of relief

Danny's eyes grew wide "GRACE! Is she okay?!" Danny said panicked, wincing at the pain he caused himself.

"Danny! Danny! She's fine, she's still in surgery!" Rachel said trying to calm him

Eventually Danny's breathing settled and he relaxed "How are you feeling?" Rachel asked

"...S're.." Danny coughed

"I bet.." Rachel smiled down at him

"Gr'ce be 'k?" Danny asked

"She's gonna be fine thanks to you!" Rachel said

"M'tired.." Danny remembered Steve, "Stve'? Chin get onto Steve?" Danny asked. Rachel was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. Unfortunately for her Danny knew her too well and could read her like a book, he knew something was wrong!

"Wh..what happened?!" Danny demanded

"I think it's best if you rest Danny.." Rachel said

"Tell me!" Danny said raising his voice Rachel could see how much visible pain he was in

"OKAY! okay! They went to check on him and well, his defib was failing that's all I know..." Rachel said

"He okay?" Danny asked concern growing. He was concerned before the op when McGarrett wasn't answering but now that scale of worry has escalated to a whole new level!

"I don't know Danny..." Rachel said

Then Rachel noticed the change in Danny, he became more stiff, his gaze was unfocused and his eyes wide. There was something wrong! Rachel acted quick and pressed the button to inform the nurses station.

Just before the alarms went blaring and Danny lips turned blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Ye probably hate me, a cliffhanger I know! I won't update until monday as I have a wedding this weekend but i promise it will be monday! Thats soon enough i think! let me know what ye think! Love SteveDanny whumpage! :P Thanks  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long delay, I know I promised I would upload sooner but college life took over with the amount of assessments bombarded me :( **

Danny's lips went blue, his body went limp, Rachel feared the worse! Alarms sounded all around them, Rachel didn't know what was happening but soon a truckload of medical professionals some dressed in blue scrubs, others in white coats swarmed the room and surrounded Danny. The lowered his bed so Danny was lying down flat and applied an ambu-bag. Rachel didn't feel the hand on her arm gently pushing her towards the door.

"What's happening?! Is he gonna be alright!?" Rachel shouted over the rustle of the doctors and nurses. Nobody had a chance to answer as the machines leveled out and much to Rachel's distress,flat-lined.

"He's Crashing!" One of the doctor's stated the obvious as they ditched the ambu-bag for a blue tube and gently slid it down Danny's neck. It was all hands on deck but unfortunately Rachel was pushed out the door before she ha a chance to see what happened next.

"Wh...what's happening to him!" Rachel said wiping the tears from her eyes

"I'm sorry m'am we will let you know when we know, excuse me.." The nurse said rushing back into the room to help her colleagues

Rachel was left alone, wondering if she would ever see her ex-husband alive again, she was scared and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Soon Chin rounded the corner holding two cups of steaming hospital coffee. Chin knew something was wrong straight when he saw Rachel, her eyes were red and puffy as she tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"Rachel? What happened?" Chin asked taking a seat next to her before handing her the cup of coffee which she uselessly threw to one side. She was in no mood to eat or drink, she just wanted to know if Danny was going to be okay

"It's Danny...he flat-lined Chin! I don't know what's wrong with him nobody will tell me anything. It's just too much, it's all too much!" Rachel said breaking into tears towards the end of the sentence. Chin comforted her by pulling her close and embracing her giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Rachel, Danny's strong he'll pull through this!" Chin said as they gently swayed back and forth

A solid 20 minutes later, Rachel had calmed down she was very quiet but that's because she was getting very impatient. Chin sat with her the whole time for support, he was also genuinely worried for his friend and fellow 5-0.

"How's Steve?" Rachel asked

Chin nodded negatively "Not good, he relapsed, they have him on a ventilator just to make sure he doesn't flat line because if he does they are not sure he will be strong enough to pull through..." Chin said

There was yet another prolonged moment of quietness filled with sadness and worry before Rachel broke the tension.

"They were going so well, Chin! How could this happen?!" Rachel asked emotionally, trying to hold back the creeping tears.

"Hey, hey they got through this the last time, they will get through this again! Any news on Grace?" Chin asked

"No, she's due to be in surgery for another..." Rachel looked at her watch "..2 hours.."

"You should be very proud of Danny, he saved Grace's life!" Chin said genuinely

"Yeah, and may have given his own!" Rachel said, she was worried but thankful that Danny did save the life of her young daughter. She knew Danny wouldn't have changed a thing and even if he did die he would die a happy man knowing that he most definitely saved the life of Grace, he was a true hero. He is a true hero Rachel thought, she was angry with herself for thinking about him in the past tense, he wasn't dead! And hopefully won't be for a very long time!

Then the doctor she saw earlier came out, by the expression on his face things looked dire but she hopped the man was just tired and that was his everyday look. He invited both Chin and Rachel to sit down in his office. Rachel didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Danny is doing okay, for the moment anyway we stabilised him and he seems to be responding well to the treatment so far. Danny developed septicemia, commonly known as blood poisoning, this can be directly linked to the transplant as the kidneys function is to filter, thus protecting the body from any infections, Danny's body was shocked into having only 1 kidney and his right kidney, the one we didn't remove was working overtime and this is how he developed septicemia. We also took urine samples from Danny as we suspect he may have a urine tract infection which can cause septicemia. We have moved Danny from the renal ward to the Intensive Care Ward to keep an extra eye on him. Thankfully once Danny's breathing rate slowed down he was string eough to breath on his own, however this will be monitored extensively and if he shows any signs of distress he will be put on a ventilator. We have him on a wide spectrum antibiotic through IV and we also have him on insulin to maintain his blood sugar levels, and a vasopresser to maintain his blood pressure." The doctor eventually finished leaving Rachel and Chin to absorb the vital information

"We also took blood tests to determine what type of bacteria has caused his condition. I'm not going to lie, Septicemia is a life threatening condition and at this moment we do not know if Danny will pull through. He has a 50/50 chance, the next 48 hours are critical.." The doctor said "...Any questions?"

Rachel nodded her head slowly, shocked at how Danny's condition could go downhill so quick "C...can I see him?" Rachel asked her eyes unfocused, her speech slurred. She had to admit all of this was exhausting

"My team are getting him settled into ICU I will call you when they are ready for visitors but I have to ask you to wear a protective mask and to wash your hands thoroughly before you go and see him, we don't want any more bacteria getting into him when he is in such a vulnerable condition, only one visitor at a time please.." The Doctor said leading them out the door and towards the ICU waiting room.

They were once again left waiting.

* * *

><p>Kono sat by Steve watching as his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. The scar in the center of his chest a sick reminder of how much pain he must be in. She was reading a month old magazine while listening to the faint beeping of the machine and the loud whoosh of the ventilator when she heard a gurgling sound. She looked up but Steve showed no signs of waking up so she thought she was imagining things ad continued reading<p>

The sound came again, she looked up to see Steve scrunching up his nose in stress while trying to swallow only he couldn't because of the stupid tube. Kono happily threw the magazine to the side and grabbed Steve's hand.

"Steve! Hey it's Kono you're gonna be okay...you're in hospital!" Kono said just as Steve began kicking his legs and thrashing round in the bed, his hands gripped the tube as he tried to pull, his eyes still closed

Kono ran out yelling for a doctor, she was sent into the waiting room as the doctor's removed Steve's tube.10 minutes passed when the doctor's came out again, they informed Kono that Steve will still need the surgery to replace the implantable Cardiac Defibrillator tomorrow morning but they are pleased with his progress so far. They allowed her into see him and Kono was delighted to see him slightly, weakly smile as she entered the room.

"Hey trouble" Kono said

"Hey..." Steve croaked back

"How'r you feeling?" Kono asked

"My chest hurts..." Steve said slightly messaging where it hurts

"Yeah, your defib failed and you went into Tachycardia again! Were you taking your meds?" Kono asked suspiciously, half knowing the answer

"...No.." Steve smiled

"No, Steve this is serious you could've died if Chin didn't find you when he did...and only for Danny calling us to ask us to check up on you, we certainly wouldn't be having this conversation.." Kono said

"How's Grace, and Danny?" Steve asked, Kono didn't quite know what to say besides she thought everything was going fine with Danny and Grace.

"Danny's out of surgery, Grace is in surgery..both doing good.." Kono said

"..Good.." Steve said his eyes slipping closed

Kono hopped Danny and Grace were okay, h=she wouldn't know how to tell Steve if they weren't

* * *

><p>Couldn't leave ye with a cliffhanger this time, hope ye enjoyed it :) sorry again for the long delay<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I kind of want to start finishing this fanfic and start moving onto the next so I've decided to shorten it a little bit! Here's Chapter 6!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The next morning Steve went in for his scheduled surgery to replace his faulty defibrillator that nearly killed him. Thankfully the surgery was a success and soon enough Steve was back in his intensive care room recuperating while nurses carefully observed his progress. It has been a whole 5 days since Steve was found critically ill and considering everything he has been through since then doctor's and nurses were happy with his progress. His prognosis was looking good but for the next year Steve would have to come in regularly for a check up and to check if the defib is working the way its was supposed to. Steve was out cold since the operation, Kono was slightly worried that he still showed no sign of waking up, even though the very friendly team of doctor's ensured her that this was normal and that Steve could still be out cold for another day or two due to heavy sedation.

Kono sat next to him like a the loyal, faithful friend she was. She stared at him hoping to see some sort of reaction or a flicker under the closed eyelids but there was nothing. Steve was sound asleep, he looked so peaceful, he had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth the plastic of the mask fogging up anytime he exhaled. He was slightly pale and the bulky plaster was the first thing you would see wrapped around his torso and back for extra around the plaster looked red and aggravated, it looked sore , it made Kono cringe.

She lay her hand on his, and smiled in admiration at how strong her friend and boss was. He has been through so much and the thought of her having to tell him the bad news about Danny broke her heart, she hopped Danny's condition would improve some bit before Steve woke up. She didn't have answers, she didn't even know herself if Danny was going to pull through so how was she supposed to tell Steve? She dreaded that moment, she dreaded the question she hopped and prayed she wouldn't have to tell him that Danny is gone because she was 100% sure that would break Steve.

That is when there was a faint knock on the door, Kono snapped out of her demanding thoughts and looked to see who it was. It was her cousin, Chin entered the room slowly inspecting Steve as he walked.

"How is he?" Chin asked

"Okay considering, doc's think he is going to make a full recovery..." Kono said not looking at Chin, looking at Steve as she spoke

"What about Danny? And Grace?" Kono asked

"Grace is doing good, she came out of surgery late last night, she has been sleeping ever since and Rachel has not left her side.." Chin said smiling

"Good, and Danny?" Kono asked optimistically

"Well, they found out it was E-Coli that caused this mess, he is reacting good to treatment and they say he is going to be fine.." Chin said

"Thank God! I didn't want to tell Steve the bad news!" Kono said breathing a sigh of relief

"Well he is not out of the woods yet, neither of them are.." Chin said as he turned towards the door "..I'm gonna go back to Danny, just came down to see how he was doing and to update you...you want anything?" Chin asked

"No, no I'm good" Kono said happily. A weight have been lifted off her shoulders knowing that both Danny and Steve were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat by a sleeping Grace. She stroked her brunette shiny hair as she slept, hearing the little breaths of inhaled and exhaled air loudly through the carefully placed oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. She looked so small with all the beeping machine's and wires going all over her body. She had electrodes placed on her chest and her abdomen, a sterile, clean white plaster wrapped around her abdomen and back with a tube trailing out from it draining any excess fluids to relieve some of the pressure on both the kidneys, and to give the kidneys a helping hand.<p>

She had 2 IV lines, one sticking out of each arm supplying her with fluids to prevent dehydration and antibiotics to help her immune system. If an infection did set in in her weak state, things would not look good. It brought a tear to Rachel's eye. It was hard to think that this time last week her little girl was at school playing with her friends like any normal 11 year old. How life can change in one simple week.

Doctor's and nurses came in every hour to check her vitals but it was one big blur to Rachel, she only had her eyes on Grace and unless the professionals spoke to her she let them do their job, like they weren't even in the room. Rachel hasn't got a good night sleep in 5 days now and it was beginning to take its toll, but she vowed, she promised that she would stay awake until Grace woke up. She wanted her face to be the first face Grace sees.

The day past like any other normal day, well, if you count sitting by your 11 year old kidney transplant patient normal, soon it was dark outside. The room was dimly lit, it only had one useless light sending a cozy warm glow throughout the room, it made Rachel sleepy so she laid her head down on the bed to get some rest and soon she was in a deep sleep.

It was some time later that she heard something, she wasn't sure at first but then she heard it again it was like a cough she looked at Grace but she looked fine, no signs of waking so she ignored it and went back to sleep. But she heard it again sometime later, she was guessing at this time it was the middle of the night judging by how dark it was outside and the lack of people walking around outside in the corridors.

She looked up to see her little girl scrunching her eyes together as she struggled to get the oxygen mask off her face. Rachel literally jumped off the chair and raced to Grace's side resting a hand on her hair, feeling her fingers go through every strand of hair as she encouraged Grace to wake up.

Finally Grace's big brown eyes met Rachel brown eyes and the first thing they both did was smile to each other. Rachel realised how lucky she was, not much people int he need for a kidney get such a good outcome so fast, she was thankful, the only thing ruining it was she didn't know if the person who saved her daughter's life was going to make it.

" 'mmmmm"Grace mumbled incoherently

"Hey baby, I'm so glad you're awake!" Rachel smiled and kissed Grace on her forehead

" Da'no?" Grace said looking up at Rachel for an answer

"Danno is doing okay, Grace..." She couldn't lie, not to Grace, she took a deep breath "...he is not doing as good as you are but he's getting there.." Rachel admitted honestly

" 'love D'no.." Grace said as her eyes slid shut again

Rachel smiled as her daughter fell asleep "Me too baby, me too.."

* * *

><p>Chin was asleep in the spare bed kindly donated by doctor's across the way from Danny's bed so he could keep an eye o him and get rest at the same time. He had to admit though it was hard trying to sleep with the beeping from the heart monitor every second. It was late, around 3o'clock in the morning when he heard a voice.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Chin heard, at first he thought he was going mad. Danny couldn't be awake yet could he? He popped his head up from the pillow to see Danny smiling at him looking form across the room.

"Danny!" Chin almost shouted in suprise and amazement "You're awake!" Chin neared Danny's bed

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" Danny said not loosing his usual sarcasticness

Chin laughed "How are you feeling?" Chin asked

" I got a pain right here" Danny said straining his back

"Yeah that's the transplant..Hey, hey take it easy" Chin said laying a hand on Danny's forearm, Danny's eyes grew huge.

"GRACE?! Oh God is she okay?" Danny asked panicked

"She is fine Danny don't worry, the operation was a success and she is doing fine... Rachel is with her now.." Chin said, he could see the tension leave Danny as he was relieved that his daughter was okay

"C..Can I see her?" Danny asked

"I think it's better if you relax, you're not strong enough to be out of bed so soon.." Chin said

"What aren't you telling me?" Danny said, Chin stayed quiet not making eye contact with Danny

"Chin?" Danny said more demanding

"Okay, you had septicemia or blood poisoning after the operation, you really scared us for a minute we thought we lost you!" Chin said

"Septicemia?" Danny whistled "Minor Detail..." Danny smiled

"So, Steve too lazy or ignorant to come visit or what?" Danny smiled joking but Chin didn't smile atall, Danny obviously didn't remember what he asked them to do before the transplant

"Do you remember Danny?" Chin asked

"Remember what?" Danny replied

There was once again an awkward moment of silence

"..Steve is down stairs, he's in hospital aswell.." Chin said and at that moment Danny had a flashback, _Check on Steve...defib failed..._it came back to him in little snipbits

"Is he okay?" Danny asked sitting more upstraight

"He's fine Danny, they put in a new defib, he's gonna be okay, doc's have warned him if he doesn't take his medication this time round he mightn't be as lucky as he was..." Chin said with sad certainty

Danny sighed and lay his head back on his cushion relieved to learn that his airhead of a partner was going to be okay, well that is until he gets his hands on him.

"I.. I wanna see Grace!" Danny said determination evident in his voice and sparkling blue eyes.

"Danny I really don't think that is a good idea!" Chin said laying a hand gently on his shoulder trying to nudge him back to bed but Danny was having none of it, Chin was suprised by the strength of the man.

"Chin, please! ...I need to see her" Danny said looking straight into Chin's big brow eyes with honest sincerity

Chin took a deep breath in admiration of how determined he was to go and see his daughter, it brought a smile to his face that Danny was being such a good father, he was such a good role-model for his 11 year old.

"Ok Ok just first let me get the doctor!" Chin insisted

A few impatient long minutes passed but eventually Chin came back followed closely by a young doctor only around a year out of medical school. He smiled as he saw him pushing a wheelchair, he was going to see Grace! He would much rather walk but as long as he saw his daughter he would be happy, besides Danny half knew himself he is not strong enough to walk all the way to Grace's room and back.

"Mr. Williams I am not very happy with you getting out of bed so early, you have been through so much already Your body needs to res-"The doctor was interrupted as Danny struggled to get himself up and out of bed.

"No disrespect doc but you're just going to have to get over it I need to see my daughter!" Danny said as Chin helped him settle into the wheelchair.

With strict warning that he be back within 40 minutes they both left for Grace's room.

When they got there it looked like Grace was just after waking up, she looked sleepy her eyes drooped but when she saw who was entering her eyes lit up straight away a smile spread across her face.

"Danno!" Grace jerked wincing at the pain it caused her afterwards

"Hey monkey take it easy!" Danny said nearing Grace's bed and grabbing her hand "You okay?"

Grace nodded slowly "I'm so glad you are okay Danno..." Grace said

"Well, me too" Danny laughed "How are you feeling babe?" Danny asked extending his hand to her brown hair running his finger through her hair as she smiled, it felt perfect

"My tummy hurts sometimes but mommy said I could be out of here by this weekend!" Grace said excitingly

"Thats Great! Where is mommy anyway?" Danny asked curiously

"She just popped to the bathroom.." Grace said, Danny just nodded

"How are you Danno?" Grace asked worried when she saw the oxygen mask stored underneath the wheelchair just incase, and the IV line snaking out of his left arm.

"I'm okay monkey, you just concentrate on getting better!" Danny said

"Mommy said she was really worried about you!" Grace said

"Oh she did?" Danny asked

"Yeah while I was sleeping last night I could hear her, talking to some man...I didn't recognise his voice, it wasn't stepstan.."Grace said, this intrigued Danny

"Oh yeah? What were they saying?" Danny asked, Chin stood behind him listening

"I didn't hear all of it but mommy said to him that she is sorry, she said she was worried about you and then she said just leave us alone! She sounded sad, that is when i went asleep.. "Grace said thinking nothing of it

"Really?" Danny said suddenly worried

"Yeah, and when I woke up this morning mommy was crying, I asked her what was wrong but she said she was just tired.." Grace said

Danny didn't know what to say, what was Rachel hiding from him? He would get to the bottom of it, no doubt about it

"Why don't you get some rest Grace, you must be exhausted!" Danny said

After a few minutes Grace's eyes slid closed

"What was that all about?" Chin asked

"Danny sighed "I don't know, but I'll find out!" He vowed

As he was being wheeled back to his room he met Rachel sitting in the corridor near his room looking out the window at the blue sky with the setting sun shining on her face. She seemed miles away in her own little land, not paying attention to anything or anyone around her.

Danny urged Chin to stop and give both of them time to talk so that's what he did,Danny stopped right in front of Rachel yet she didn't even acknowledge his presence, it was like she was possessed, her phone clutched firmly in her hand like she expecting a call or was just off the phone.

"Rach?" Danny said nudging her shoulder

Rachel snapped out of her daydream ad smiled when she saw her ex in front of her, Danny as a detective could see that this was all an act, she was sad about something but didn't know what and the things Grace just said to him made him extra suspicious.

"Daniel! How'r you doing? What are you doing out of bed?" Rachel asked

"I've just been to see Grace, she's doing well?" Danny said

"Yeah well she is related to you afterall!" Rachel said proudly

Danny observed closely Rachel had a thick scarf around her neck, it was odd to him as Rachel never wore scarves and the fact that she kept fidgeting and fixing it around her neck made him wonder, maybe she was covering up something.

"Rachel what's going on?" Danny asked

"What? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked nervously

Danny sighed "Take off the scarf..." Danny asked

Rachel laughed nervously once again "I'd rather not, it's been pretty chilly lately" Rachel said

"Take it off Rach, what are you hiding?" Danny said

"Hiding?!" She tutted to herself "Im hiding nothing!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if you took off the scarf!" Danny said. They both looked at each other for the next 4 minutes or so before Rachel sighed and took off the heavy scarf.

As soon as she did Danny saw it, a big black and blue mark towards the back of her neck on both sides, they were dark and looked very sore

"Rachel! What the hell is going on?! Who did this!?" Danny asked shocked and worried at the same time

Rachel stayed quite her eyes glued to the floor.

"Rachel talk to me! Who did this to you?!" Danny demanded

Rachel looked into Danny's eyes, Danny could see the fear the pain reflecting off of them.

"I...I can't do this!" Rachel said as she grabbed her handbag and got up and left.

"Rachel? Please? C'mon you can talk to me!" Danny said grabbing her by the wrist

"Grace needs me Danny! I can't complicate that" Rachel said, she just admitted that she was in danger. She walked away leaving Danny Baffled

He was going to find out who did this and why.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for such nice reviews, I am glad ye are enjoying my story so far :) I want to finish off this fanfic so this is the last chapter but there will be a sequel so keep watch! it will be called _**Family **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A few days pass by like a breeze and Steve was still stuck in the same place he thought he was going to go crazy!

"Another breath in please.." The nurse instructed to Steve as Steve inhaled, holding it for about two seconds before quickly exhaling, the nurse placing the stethoscope on Steve's chest listening for what she hoped would be a strong and healthy heart rhythm

"Please call me Steve" Steve said as he coughed slightly the exhale slightly tickling his dry throat

"Okay, Steve I am quite happy with your progress so far, your heart seems to have a healthy normal sinus rhythm but I still would like to keep you in over the next few days just to be sure.." The nurse said to Steve's disapproval

"Doc I'm fine please just let me go home, I'll rest there!" Steve begged as he sat back slowly onto the bed his face crunched up in pain. Kono giggled as she knew herself Steve would do anything but rest at home and she was glad that the nurse put her foot down and insisted he stayed another 3 days at minimum.

"Now, Steve you are obviously in a lot of pain so I'll be back with pain killers..." The nurse said, Steve tried to argue he didn't want anymore medications that would knock him out but this nurse was strict, almost bossy. The staff obviously had warned her about how stubborn Steve was beforehand.

Steve took a deep annoyed sigh "Strict aren't they?" Kono said as she neared Steve's bed

Steve momentarily looked at Kono before focusing his attention on repositioning himself to half sitting position in the bed. Kono was shocked at how much strenuous effort it took from the tough SEAL. She was glad that the nurse insisted on the painkillers she knew he was in a lot of pain but being the Steve they all knew and love would never admit it.

"How'r you feeling"? Kono asked carefully readjusting the cushions behind Steve's head after witnessing the trouble he was having trying to do it himself.

"...Thanks..." Steve said resting his head back on the cushions and closing his eyes for a minute or tow contemplating his answer "...Don't tell anyone, but I feel like crap!" Steve admitted much to Kono's amazement "...it...it hurts to breath!" Steve said coughing to try and clear his lungs. Kono got worried after this sudden coughing fit didn't stop for around 3 minutes afterwards.

"You okay?" Kono asked fearfully

"M'fine.." Steve said weakly his breathing rate increasing to a worrying level. Kono decided to be safe she would call a nurse.

Thankfully the nurse came rushing in a concerned look etched on her face for her very vulnerable patient.

"Steven? take a deep breath for me" She instructed placing a stethoscope on Steve's back listening to his lungs. His breathing was getting worse, his breathing was now shallow and raspy

"Doc..." Steve breathed out as the nurse put on an oxygen mask "...I..can't breath.." Steve said just as his body went limp

"Steven? Steve can you hear me?" The nurse quickly put off the alarms above Steve's bed and soon a whole team of emergency doctor's and nurses were gathering around Steve.

Kono stood in the corner of the room her hand covering her mouth in shock and pure fear, what had caused this?! He was fine a few minutes ago. This was just yet another setback, Steve was a fighter Kono knew that but she didn't know how much could one person take? Could he fight any more? She hoped so!

"Bring in a crash cart now!" The nurse shouted to a younger nurse and she did as instructed. They placed electrodes on Steve's heart and the rhythm came back normal and reasonably healthy, they knew since Steve was coughing that something must be wrong with his lungs so they ordered a scan to be done on his lungs pronto! They placed an ambubag over Steve's mouth and nose and injected some sort of clear liquid into his IV line. Kono was relieved when she saw Steve's chest slow down to a normal rate and she was delighted when she heard a slight groan coming from the very sick SEAL.

"Steve? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?!" Kono had her eyes on Steve's hand which was caught by the nurse's hand. Despite the groan, Kono was discouraged when she didn't see Steve's hand tighten around the nurses.

"Steve? Squeeze my hand.." The nurse instructed, still nothing.

They lowered Steve bed down flat the ambubag oxygen mask still being applied to Steve's face. A pit formed in Kono's stomach when she heard the word "Ventilation", she hoped it wouldn't come to that. C'mon Steve you were doing so well, don't give up now! She pleaded

After what seemed to be days in a few minutes, Steve was wheeled out of the room for a scan hopefully showing what caused all this chaos.

* * *

><p>Danny was doing great, he felt great apart from a little soreness whenever he moved suddenly but that was expected. He had bigger things on his mind at the moment, however. He wondered how did Rachel get those bruises on her neck, he was severely concerned, even though they were broken up he still cared for her deeply. But it didn't help that she was avoiding him, whenever Danny went to see Grace, who was going to be discharged soon, she wasn't there. She conveniently was out to go to the toilet, to get coffee, or to get some fresh air. Danny wasn't going to give up until he got to the bottom of this so he didn't know why she was just delaying the interrogation.<p>

He was sitting next to Grace who was sitting up watching cartoons on TV while drinking hot chocolate, the nurse went to get her discharge forms. She was delighted she was finally getting out of this place. Danny felt bad that he hadn't been to see Steve yet, to be honest after his trips to see Grace, he was exhausted and he knew Steve would feel the same so he hoped he would understand. Danny did keep a promise to himself that he would go see him as soon as Grace is discharged and he was going to keep that promise, maybe in the morning he would go see his partner.

Rachel didn't think Danny was there to see Grace, so she entered Grace's room smiling her facial expression changing drastically when she saw Danny sitting next to their daughter's bed. Danny quietly studied her neck the bruises had slightly faded but the rest was concealed well with fake tan and bronzer.

"Hey..." Danny said smiling

"Oh, hey Daniel what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be resting?" Rachel said turning away from Danny putting the remaining of Grace's items into her suitcase.

"I don't need to rest, I feel fine!" Danny said

Danny looked at Grace then back to Rachel, Grace was glued to the TV so Danny decided to try and talk to Rachel so he slowly but surely hobbled over to his ex who was at the other side of the room.

"Rach, Can we talk, Please?" Danny whispered

"-There is nothing to talk about Daniel.." Rachel said stubbornly under her breath

"Uhm I think there is!" Danny said pointing towards the covered up bruises on Rachel's neck

"I...I don't want or need to talk about that okay?!" Rachel insisted

"Rachel please?! You can talk t-" Danny was interrupted by an annoyed Rachel

"-Danny please! Just leave it!" Rachel said and left, avoiding any arguments

"Where's mommy going?" Grace asked innocently

"Oh she is just going to see why the nurses are taking so long!" Danny said making up excuses, he didn't want to get Grace involved

"Yeah they'r taking ageesss!" Grace said emphasis on the ages

That is when the nurse finally arrived holding 3 forms one for Grace to sign the other two fro a parent/guardian to sign. Afterwards the nurse gave Danny a prescription for painkillers and an appointment to come back in the next 3 weeks for a checkup. And that was it, she was free to go!

Rachel came in and without even making eye contact grabbed Grace's suitcase and before Danny could even interrupt they were both gone.

Danny went back to his room , slept for 3 hours before waking up to see Chin sitting beside him his face buried in his hands.

"Hey Chin!" Danny said sitting up

"Hey Danny How'r you?" Chin said

"Good, dunno why I'm still in here.." Danny said yawning

"I was talking to , he said you should be out of here by Friday" Danny smiled at that thought

"Hows Steve?" Danny asked

"Well according to Kono he was fine this morning.." Chin said

"_Was?_" Danny asked

"Yeah he found it hard to breath, they brought him for a CT scan, turned out he had fluid around his lungs for some unknown reason...he's fine now though, they inserted a chest tube" Chin informed Danny

"Can I see him?" Danny asked

"I dunno Danny, it's getting late and-" Chin didn't get a chance to finish his sentence

"I want to see him Chin!" Danny said like a spoilt child

An in true spoilt child fashion he got his own way and was soon sitting next to Steve in his room. He was sleeping and Kono said he was sedated so it was normal for him to be sleeping for long hours.

"You okay Danny, you don't seem yourself?" Kono asked

"What? oh, Yeah i'm fine!" Danny said snapping out of his little trance

"What's up?" Chin asked

Danny took a deep breath "...It's Rachel.." He released the breath he was holding

"What about her?" Kono asked curiously

"She has black and blue marks on her neck and i'm worried someone in trying to hurt her or something, how else would she have bruises on her neck!" Danny said

"Why don't you talk to her?"Kono asked stating the obvious

"I tried! I know she is hiding something but to figure out what is gonna be harder then i thought!" Danny said

"Don't worry Danny we'll figure it out!" Chin said laying a hand on his shoulder

There was a few minutes of silence before they heard sort of like a gagging sound, they looked at Steve and he was beginning to wake up.

"Steve?" Danny laughed to himself with joy "Steve wake up! It's me Danny.." Danny said

As Steve's eyes fluttered open and rested on Danny's blue/green eyes not too far away he smiled

"D'nny!" Steve said obviously delighted to see his partner. He hadn't seen him since this whole thing started 10 days ago!

"Heeeey buddy, I'm here... how'r you feeling?" Danny asked forgetting about Rachel momentarily

"M'sore...but good...Wbu?" Steve said flicking his eyes up to Danny's IV line snaking into his arm

"I'm good Steve, it's good to see you, you gave us all quite a scare!" Danny said honestly

"S'rry!" Steve said, Danny knew he was't going to make sense since he was highly medicated

"That's okay buddy" Danny laughed at how high his partner was

"Gr'ce?" Steve asked

"She's fine, she went home earlier...she's doing great!" Danny said

"Good.." Steve said his eyes drooping closed once again

* * *

><p>Another week passes and Danny is finally discharged from hospital and Steve is going to be discharged on the same day! Things were looking up but something still bugged Danny's mind, Rachel. So far he never found out what had caused the bruises and by the looks of things he wasn't going to at this stage! Grace was doing brilliantly, she was always complaining about how bored she was at home and that she wanted to go back to school. Rachel agreed to let her go back to school within the next 2 weeks, Grace was delighted she would be able to "chill" with her friends again.<p>

Danny noticed a change in Grace, she wasn't the 8 year old girl anymore, she was now interested in fashion and shoes. She wanted to get her first cell phone and high heels but Rachel didn't allow her, she was still too young. She was also beginning to get cheeky rolling her eyes when Danny began treating her like the 8 year old child he will always remember she was. It was a bittersweet reminder that Grace was growing up, she was nearing the dreaded teenage years.

Danny waited around for 4 hours after being discharged to wait for Steve, Kono and Chin waited around too, the 3 musketeers! Steve finally came out of the ER floppy doors with strict warnings that if he doesn't take his medications this time he will more then likely end up back in here and he might not be as lucky as he was! Steve vowed to himself that he will take his pills this time, he never wanted to experience anything like that again!

"Hey there you are! let's get out of here huh?" Danny said patting his partner on the back

After a long 16 days they were finally all walking out the door of the hospital, everybody in one piece

It was like it was going in slow motion as the hardy team of heroic 4 exited the hospital squinting as the sun shined in their faces, the feeling of freedom overwhelming!

"It's going to be alright!" Steve McGarrett said smiling to Danny as they both smiled and hoped into the car. Something still nagging Danny he was still worried about Rachel.

* * *

><p>3 weeks pass and the Five-0 gang along with Max and Kamekona were at Steve's for a barbeque. Everybody was happy sipping away at their longboards beers while the waves crashed in the background. The laughter of Kono blaring as Kamekona expressed his "Funny" side.<p>

"Who wants the last burger?" Steve shouted

"ME!" Kamekona almost trampled everyone to get to Steve. Everybody else just had to move

"Kamekona that is you 4th burger!" Steve said

"I can't help it, your culinary skills are just irrisistable!" Kamekona said, Steve stared at him "C'mon give the man what he wants!" Kame said edging the plate closer to Steve

That is when Danny's phone rang

"Detective Williams?" Danny answered strolling down to the queitness of the beach a smile still on his face from the banter

_"Do what I say and your precious daughter and ex-wife will not get hurt, do you understand?" _Danny heard a strong Russian accent on the other end of the line, Grace crying in the background

The girls were in trouble? His worst nightmare was coming true!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope you enjoyed trouble, I am going to do a sequel to this story so watch out for it! Review on the last chapter, I would love it! Thank you all fro such support without ye fanfiction is for nothing :P Until next time :) Bye x:)<br>**


End file.
